The Frog, The Snake, and The Snail
by Laruku-to-Lolita-sama
Summary: CHIBI AU FIC! Young naruto goes on a quest all by himself to go look for his missing mother and become a hero! Equipped with several pairs of underwear, bandages for owies, and three packs of glorious dried ramen he goes in search for adventure . . .


SUMMARY: CHIBI FIC! Young naruto goes on a quest all by himself to go look for his missing mother and become a hero! Equipped with several pairs of underwear, bandages for owies, and three packs of glorious dried ramen he goes looking for them, along with meeting unexpected allies on the way.  
  
Laruku-chan: *yawns* ohayou, minna-san. . .  
  
Sakura-chan: Uh, ohayou gozaimasu Laruku-san. We're still waiting for Kakashi-sensei. Ne, why are you up so early?  
  
Naruto-kun: *squeals* are you coming to train with us? Did you bring food?  
  
Laruku-chan: Iie Naruto-kun. I just came here to tell you guys something. . .  
  
Sasuke-kun: *scoffs* Ch', it's as if she'd ever train. She's a pathetic little weakling who spends her time writing moronic fics that only get reviews out of pity. . .  
  
Laruku-chan: *scowls while blushing* K-KISAMA!!  
  
*bonks Sasuke-kun hard with her fist*  
  
Sakura-chan: ACK SASUKE-KUN!! *whacks Laruku with an oversized anime hammer* BAKA!! YOU HURT MY PRECIOUS SASUKE-KUN!!!  
  
Sasuke-kun: *glares evilly at Laruku while rubbing his head*  
  
Naruto-kun: *laughs hysterically* WAY TO GO LARUKU-CHAN!! DO IT AGAIN!!  
  
POWWW!!!!!  
  
Sakura-chan: *growls* THAT GOES FOR YOU TOO YOU LITTLE IDIOT!!! OMAE WA KOROSU!!  
  
*Laruku and Sasuke watch with sweatdrops as Sakura chases Naruto with her hammer*  
  
Sasuke-kun: *sweatdrops* kowaii. . .  
  
Laruku-chan: *nods in agreement* eh, honto ni. Errr let's ignore them shall we?  
  
Sasuke-kun: *glares at Laruku* I wish I could ignore you instead.  
  
Laruku-chan: well im the author so you can't, so there *sticks out her tongue*. Ma minna, I'm starting a new fic, *sasuke's jaw drops, faints in shock*, err another AU fic, but now with a bit more fluff because I'm making it a chibi fic! *squeals*  
  
Sasuke-kun: *points at Laruku with shock* I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!! FIRST WEIRD VARIED COUPLINGS, NOW CHIBIS?!!  
  
Laruku-chan: yup! *giggles* excuse me tho cuz of chibis I'm guesing this fic , might turn out pretty OOC. Sumimasen, neways might have more fluff later on but im not quite sure how this will turn out, the idea just popped into my head so yea I haven't really thought about it. I just go with whatever pops into my twisted evil mind. *cackles* Couples undecided, and I will not be completely biased either. No favoring couples, just a plain cute fic with your naruto characters. Maybe it might change later on. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sama!  
  
Sasuke-kun: *mutters under his breath* what in the hell did I do to deserve this. . .  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
OH NO NOT ANOTHER LARUKU CREATION!!  
  
A CHIBI ONE-SHOT ALTERNATE UNIVERSE NARUTO FANFICTION:  
  
The Frog, The Snake, and The Snail.  
  
Chapter One: The day when Okaa-chan went away. . .  
  
Naruto quietly closed the door to his house and marched down the road that lead onto the dreary cold streets and away from his house. Even though he always took this small road whenever he went outside to play, today it seemed like a really far away walk than what it usually was. Naruto gulped as he started to take his first steps towards the street. He took a shy glance backwards towards his house and whimpered as he tried to fight the urge not to go rushing all the way back to the safety of it's warmth. Naruto cast another glance upwards the dark gray sky and saw that the clouds were now growing thick and black. He heaved a heavy sigh in his small chest.  
  
Today was not a happy day.  
  
Happy days were when the clouds were all white and fluffy and the blue bright sky shone with them. White clouds that could become dinosaurs to dragons, and white rabbits with cottontails and where you could spend those kind of days and feel really happy. Naruto liked those kind of days, because those were the days when the Sun came out to play. Days when Naruto liked to play in the sunshine.  
  
But now the sky was all messy. Taiyou-sama must be really sad today. That's why she was hiding in the clouds. (NA: I believe the Japanese refer to the sun as a female because of the Japanese sun goddess Amaterasu, Tsuki-Yomi is the Moon God).  
  
No matter. He would journey on because if he didn't, he wouldn't be able to find Okaa-chan. It was a day just like this when she left him.  
  
A sad rainy day.  
  
Okaa-chan left him that day, when he told him that his mother would be leaving soon to a very far away land where she needed to be alone. She told him that maybe one day he could visit her, but she might never come back. But she said that he didn't have to worry about her because she was going to a land where good people go to where they could be happy always. . .  
  
A happy place? Did it also have white fluffy clouds too? He wanted to come with her!  
  
But she told him he had to stay here until it was his turn to go. Now was not his time so she told him to wait here. She told him that good boys always wait and all good things come to those who wait. Her time was ending soon, so that was why she had to leave now.  
  
Okaa-chan didn't make any sense, Naruto hadn't understood a word of what she had said to him that day. It was too confusing and it still made his head a little dizzy when he thought of those words. He had got lost right at the beginning, but what he did know was that Okaa-chan was really sad when she said those funny words. Besides, he didn't like waiting (although he wasn't sure what his mother wanted him to wait for). It was like whenever he had to wait in line to use the swings at the park. He usually just kicked the people off on the swings and used the anyway. It's not like it mattered. Waiting was wasting time for someone like him. Waiting was stupid and boring.  
  
But then his mother just smiled and just told him to wait and to stay here.  
  
["I love you Naruto. Don't ever forget me."]  
  
And then Okaa-chan left.  
  
He had watched her walk along down the road that lead onto the dreary cold streets and away from his house.  
  
It had been a really long time ever since then.  
  
How long he didn't know because he still hadn't learned how to tell time yet, but he knew it was a really long time because he didn't want to wait to find out. So that was why he was going to find her. Just like all the good heroes in all the bedtime stories his mother told him. Where they fought bravely against all the dirty bad guys to save the beautiful princess in the story in the end.  
  
Only this time he was going to save his Okaa-chan instead!  
  
He, Uzumaki Naruto would become a hero!  
  
And he would find her!  
  
Because all the good guys always win! They never lost to anything, and never needed to saved from ugly monsters.  
  
But good guys had to have the cool looking weapons and be prepared with everything. Shinobi always had to be prepared!  
  
Naruto paused. Was he prepared? He'd better check again just to be sure. Shinobi always have to be extra careful! He zipped open his blue backpack and began rummaging through the bag emptying the contents inside.  
  
Extra pairs of underwear for those special emergencies and just in case. Heroes didn't wear wet stinky yellow underwear all the time.  
  
Bandages for owies and cuts for whenever he needed them. Naruto was always getting in trouble for pulling pranks on all the other villagers, which lead to them treating him with knuckle sandwiches. Naruto scowled to himself as he clutched his head in pain.  
  
Bah, they were all sore losers anyway, the whole lot of them.  
  
He didn't belong in this dump anyway, it's not like anyone bothered to even give him a second glance. No one cared, it was as if he didn't even exist.  
  
Almost as though he was a ghost, a bad evil ghost that everyone hated.  
  
And whenever they gave him a single look, they were always cold cruel eyes. The kind that makes you shiver and feel lonely, the kind that are always so mean,  
  
The kind that makes you cry.  
  
He just couldn't understand why he was hated this much.  
  
Naruto rubbed his eyes. He wasn't going to baby out, he was a tough guy. He was going to become a hero! And then he'd show all of them, then they would be the ones crying for ever treating him so badly. He would crush them all, and then people would start to notice how strong he was.  
  
He wasn't going to lose just yet!  
  
Naruto searched through the last contents of his small blue bag. He grinned as he felt three packs of ramen were safely tucked right under his undies. With his three packs of ramen, nothing could go wrong! Ramen made all his problems go away. He was now fully prepared. Heroes just couldn't get any better than this!  
  
"YOSH!" he cheered punching a fist into the air, "ALRIGHT I'M GONNA KICK EVIL BUTT!!"  
  
He raced happily down the road with his head held up high. He raised his eyes towards the sky and stretched his lips into a wide grin.  
  
Taiyou-sama had finally come out to play! The clouds shone a clean fluffy white, in the blue clear sky!  
  
TBC?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Laruku-chan: *swells her chest up with pride* Another naruto fic now created! Wouldn't the world be just be a whole lot better if they were more of 'em?!  
  
Naruto-kun: *waves his hands wildly* YEA GO NARUTO FICS!!  
  
*Sasuke and Sakura sweatdrop as they watch the two happy-go-lucky idiots dance crazily*  
  
Sakura-chan: *sighs*, you two are just idiots . . . [I.S: HELL YEAH NARUTO FICS KICK ARSE!! MORE OF ME!! CHANDAROU!!!]  
  
Sasuke-kun: *grumbles*, now I think my life was blessed before I met those two.  
  
Sakura-chan: eh? *blinks then blushes* [I.S: NANI? WHAT ABOUT ME?! DON'T I MEAN ANYTHING AT ALL?!]  
  
Laruku-chan: *stops dancing*, Ma, I guess we'll just have to wait for reviews, and oh for all Sakura fans out there, please read my other fic "Scroll Sealer Sakura". AU naruto with CCS crossover. Hope you like it!  
  
Sasuke-kun: *gasps in horror*, you can't ADVERTISE that fic here?! You wouldn't dare let other people read that abomination of a fic?!  
  
Naruto-kun: Eh? What's with Zazuge?  
  
Sakura-chan: *now blushing furiously*, a-actually Sasuke-kun, I-I wouldn't mind if they read it. . .  
  
Sasuke-kun: *pauses and stares at her*, F-fine, I don't care anymore . . . *growls and sits down silently*  
  
Laruku-chan: eh? Looks like he didn't put up much of a fight this time. Wonder why?  
  
Naruto-kun: Nah who cares about the human ice cube. OKAY PEOPLE REVIEW FOR ME!! I SHALL RULE!! ACKNOWLEDGE MY POWAA!!!  
  
BONK!! Sakura-chan: *still holding up an anime mallet*, URUSAI!! *Naruto wimpers and finally shuts up* 


End file.
